If
by Ravynfeather
Summary: If Featherwhisker had not died of Greencough. If Spottedleaf was Spottedfoot, a strong, brave warrior. If Firestar hadn't chosen Sandstorm as a mate. A hopefully short story for those Spottedleaf fans out there! Enjoy! (Warning! This is very old!)
1. Chapter 1

**I just decided to write a quick short storie about if Spottedleaf wasn't a medicine cat. Enjoy!**

** Allegiances (after it was changed)**

**ThunderClan**

_ Leader :_ Bluestar - Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

_Deputy : _Redtail - Small tortoiseshell tome with a distinctive ginger tail.

_ Medicine Cat :_ Willowpool - Very pale she-cat with unusual blue eyes. (Willowpelt before the change)

_Warriors : _Spottedfoot - Beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat. (Very young warrior)

Lionheart - Magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. ( Senior warrior)

Apprentice - Graypaw

Tigerclaw - Big dark brown tabby tome with unusually long front claws. Distinctive blazing amber eyes.

Apprentice - Ravenpaw

Whitestorm - Big white tom with long hair.

Apprentice - Sandpaw

Darkstripe - Sleek black-and-gray tabby tom. Hates Firepaw because of his 'kittypet blood'.

Longtail - Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind - Swift tabby tom.

Mousefur - Small dusky brown she-cat.

_Apprentices : _(more than six moons old, training to become warriors)

Dustpaw - Dark brown tabby tom.

Graypaw - Long haired solid gray tom.

Sandpaw - Pale ginger she-cat.

Firepaw - Handsome ginger tom.

_Queens : _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Frostfur - Beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Brindleface - Pretty tabby.

Goldenflower - Pale ginger coat.

Speckletail - Pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

_Elders :_ (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Halftail - Big brown tom with part of his tail missing due to a badger incedent.

Smallear - Gray tom with very small ears. He's the oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt - Small black-and-white tom.

One-eye - Pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail - Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

** ShadowClan**

_Leader : _Brokenstar - Long haired dark brown tabby with a slightly bent tail.

_ Deputy : _Blackfoot - Large white tome with huge jet-black paws.

_Medicine Cat : _Runningnose - Small gray-and-white tom. Nose is always runny

_Warriors : _Stumpytail - Brown tabby tom.

Apprentice - Brownpaw

Boulder - Silver tabby tom.

Apprentice - Wetpaw

Clawface - Battle scarred brown tom.

Apprentice - Littlepaw

Nightpelt - Black tom.

_Queens : _ Dawncloud - Small tabby.

Brightflower - Black-and-white she-cat.

_Elders : _Ashfur - Thin gray tom.

**WindClan (What is mentioned)**

_ Leader : _Tallstar - Black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

**RiverClan (What is mentioned)**

_Leader :_ Crookedstar - Huge light colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

_Deputy : _Oakheart - Reddish brown tom. Crookedstar's older brother.

**Cats outside of the Clans**

Yellowfang - Old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

Smudge - Plump, friendly black-and-white cat who lives in a house at the edge of the forest as kittypet.

Barley - Black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.

**OK *phew* That's a lot of spaces. . . Anyways, I hope to make this an interesting somewhat short story! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it seems a bit strange at first. . .It's my first Warriors Fan Fiction.**

** Chapter 1 - Dreams and Wishes**

Spottedleaf stared regretfully up into the StarClan-night-sky and thought about her visit to the Realm of the Living to help Firestar and Sandstorm when one of SkyClans new warriors was attacked by a rat. She had brushed ever-so-slightly against Firestar and murmured in his ear, " I would give anything to be different sometimes though." after she reasured Sandstorm that Firestar truly loved her. Part of her was tweaked with shame at what she said, but she was mostly regretful.

She remembered the day she first saw Firestar. Spottedleaf had heard many things about the kittypet that back against a 'Clan cat, Graystripe. She remembered the way the light hit his pelt in the sandy, forest clearing, giving the illusion of fire.

Letting out a wistful sigh, Spottedleaf curled up. She didn't want to be nestled in with her Clanmates right now. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Spottedpaw! Wake up! The naming ceremony is about to be held. Don't think I'm going to let all those moons of training I gave you go to wast." A voice purred as a paw prodded her side. Her eyes flew open and she looked up into Thrushpelt's face, his eyes brimming with excitement.<p>

"Come on now. They're waiting out there!"

He was right. Spottedpaw could hear _mrow_'s of excitement and her mother's purr from here. Scrambling to her paws, Spottedpaw quickly groomed while Thrushpelt back out of the Apprentice's den. Mid-lick, Spottedpaw froze. Something wasn't right. Peering out of the den, she glimpsed Featherwhisker and Willowpaw, her sister, sitting side-by-side in the milky, half moon light.

No, this wasn't right at all.

She realized must be dreaming about her apprenceship, but she never trained fully to be a warrior. Spottedpaw quickly finished grooming and padded out of the den. Bluestar was sitting on the Highrock with Thrushpelt. Underneath, her mother, Swiftbreeze, and her father, Adderfang, sat staring proudly at Spottedpaw. Willowpaw's purr was loud enough to scare off all prey from her spot in the clearing to WindClan territory.

Spottedpaw stepped up to her parents, who both rubbed their muzzles against her's.

Bluestars meow silenced the chattering Clan "As you all know, Spottedpaw has shown how skilled she is in battle and at hunting. Today I will be performing her Warrior Ceremony."Looking up at Sliverpelt, Bluestar called out to their warrior ancestors.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this skilled apprentice. She has trained with every scrap of effort and has proven she is more than warrior worthy. I commend her to you as a warrior in turn." She purred and looked down at Spottedpaw.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan with your life, Spottedpaw?"

Spottedpaw swallowed nervously, remembering what she'd seen when other cats were made warriors "I do." She meowed, trying to steady her mew.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day onwards, you will be known as Spottedfoot! StarClan honors your bravery and your skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan" Stepping forward, Bluestar rested her muzzle on top of Spottedfoot after the young tortoiseshell bowed gingerly. Spottedfoot licked Bluestar's shoulder and stepped back to let her Clanmates call out her new name.

"Spottedfoot! Spottedfoot! Spottedfoot!" They chanted happily as Willowpaw stepped forward to rub her face all over Spottedfoot.

Bluestar yowled once more though, clearly not finished. "There is one more ceremony that needs to be completed tonight. Featherwhisker?" She jumped off the Highrock to give the elderly medicine cat room to speak.

He purred and beckoned Willowpaw up with his tail.

"I, Featherwhisker, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons to come." He rasped. Looking down on Willowpaw with pride, he rumbled "Willowpaw. Do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from Clan rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cat equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Willowpaw purred with excitement "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Willowpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Willowpool. StarClan honors your knowledge of herbs and your delicate healing ways, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Featherwhisker rested his muzzle on the top of Willowpool's bowed head and licked his shlouder.

"Willowpool! Willowpool! Willowpool!" Spottedfoot chanted proudly.

* * *

><p>Half a moon later, after moving to the elders den, Featherwhisker passed on to StarClan. Willowpool had traveled to Moonstones to get StarClans blessing and then the battle between RiverClan occured. ThunderClan lost Sunningrocks.<p>

Now Bluestar had called a Clan meeting, a young, strange orange tom sat beside her. He had a collar on and stank of Twolegs. He was gazing around the clearing in awe as Bluestar talked to him. Suddenly his gaze locked with Spottedfoot's, and she glanced away shyly.

"As you all know, ThunderClan needs more warriors, so we've taken in a tom from the Twoleg-place. If he decides to go through with it, he will become an apprentice to train our ways."

"_Lucky_ to become an apprentice!" Longtail yowled from behind Spottedfoot. Graypaw, who sat beside her, shot a glance at him.

Clanmates all around her began to call out.

"What Clan does he come from?"

"That's no scent _I_ reconize!"

"Look at his collar! He's a kittypet! If his stench doesn't beat it first, the tinkling with drive way all prey from here to Moonstones! His Twolegs will come wandering through our territory, looking for their poor lost kitty that fills the forest with his pitiful tinkling! He'll be a poor hunter, at best!" Longtail continued to yowl loudly.

Lionheart leaned down and murmured something in the kittypet's ear, and the flame colored cat narrowed his emerald eyes. Then suddenly, he leaped at Longtail.

Dodging to the side to avoid his flailing claws, Spottedfoot watched as the two cats restled in the sandy clearing. Longtail struggled to find something to grab onto and eventually latched onto the kittypet's collar and pulled hard.

Beside Spottedfoot, Graypaw cheered loudly "Rusty! Rusty!"

Watched the Kittypet, Rusty, as he nicked Longtail's ear with a claw as he paws flailed, trying to find a relief on the pressure on his throat. Just as she thought that Rusty was going to pass out, Spottedfoot heard a loud _snap_ and Rusty's collar dangled in Longtail's mouth. Breathing hard, Rusty's eyes glowed.

Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock and yowled "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar! If he chooses, he can become a ThunderClan apprenice!" She glanced over her shoulder at Rusty, who nodded. "StarClan will welcome this new apprentice. From this moment on, You will be known as Firepaw!" Lionheart murmured something in Firepaws ear and the new apprentice stepped forward to touch noses with Bluestar. She whispered something in his ear as she touched his nose.

Her clanmates called out his new name and Firepaw watched proudly.

Graypaw rushed from Spottedfoot's side and congradulated Firepaw and started showing him around as Longtail limped off to Willowpool's den.

Lionheart padded up to her "I need you to show Firepaw the border's while me and the senoir warriors speak with Bluestar." He meowed.

"Sure, I'll also show him the training hallow." Spottedfoot mewed, nodding. "Firepaw! I'm going to show you around."

The new apprentice looked up from speaking with Graypaw and nodded.

As they padded through the gorse tunnel, she could feel embarrassment coming off Firepaw in waves.

"You fought well, for a kittypet. I'm sure Longtail won't forget you for many moons!" she purred.

Firepaw let out a nervous purr. "I've only really fought Graypaw." He said modestly.

"Well, I can tell you're going to be an excellent warrior." Spottefoot meowed as they neared the RiverClan border.

Something flashed through her mind. She's not a Medicine cat. . . She's a warrior. . Warriors can have mates . .

She stopped at the river and looked at Firepaw and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. . ." she purred.

**Stopped a little abruptly, but it's too long already, so I had to figure out a way to stop. I might continue if I get a review or two, but I want to focus on my other story for now. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, it must seem too soon, but don't worry! I will somehow find a way to make it just right. :P**

** Chapter Two - StarClan**

Spottedleaf's eyes flew open and she found herself exactly where she had been the night she fell asleep and dreamed of 'Spottedfoot'.

Scrambling to her paws she padded into the StarClan forest. As she walked along the undergrowth, her paws sent sparks of stars into the air and she realized the difference between being a warrior and a medicine cat. She clawed her way up a steep hill that over looked StarClan's waterfall

Ruffling her fur against the slight wind, she gazed around at the vast surroundings, not a Twoleg-place in her sight.

"You didn't tell us you were going to spend the night away," A she-cat's voice sounded behind her. Spottedleaf gave her chest a couple of licks to hide her surprise and turned to Bluestar, who's starry, grayish-blue fur shone in the sunlight.

"Hello, Bluestar. I've just been thinking."

"About?"

Spottedleaf shrugged "Just hoping Firestar and Sandstorm are able to save SkyClan and survive."

Bluestar's eyes glittered "I'm sure they will. Afterall, he saved all the Clans from something." She purred, proud of her old apprentice."Whitestorm and I were going to go lay on the Warm-rocks. Do you want to join us?' Bluestar asked, changing the subject.

Spottedleaf shrugged again "I guess I will, for a bit anyways."

When the two she-cats arrived at Warm-rocks, Spottedleaf's whiskers twitched with amusement at Whitestorm, who had fallen asleep on his back with his paws in the air.

Bluestar padded up to him and prodded him with a starry paw "Wake up, you big furball! You're taking up all the room."

Whitestorm grunted and rolled over until there was enough room for Bluestar and Spottedleaf.

The old ThunderClan medicine cat tucked her paws underneath her and lay on the warm-rocks, forgetting about all the troubling thoughts and her dreams as she and Bluestar shared tongues while Whitestorm snored loudly beside them. Bluestar's tail softly hit her kin's ear's to wake him up. "You're louder than a monster, Whitestorm!"

"I was fine until you came back. . ." He mumbled from underneath his paws.

"That's because you were alone and there was no one to hear you." Spottedleaf purred.

"Yeah, I know. That was the point. . "

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes and continued to groom Bluestar's head as her old leader groomed Spottedleaf's shoulder. Whitestorm just fell back asleep.

"Bluestar, if you could change anything about you, what would you change?" Spottedleaf murmured suddenly.

Bluestar looked thoughtful for a moment then her eyes glittered with amusement "I would be a tom. That way I could have kits while I'm leader!" She purred. "What about you?"

"I would be a warrior. I've never been able to have kits before, and I wish I could experience it." Spottedleaf said wistfully.

"Oh, it's painful." Bluestar meowed, her eye's getting bigger at the memory of not only the kitting, but when she had to give away her kits.

"Yes, that's what I would expect, but the emotions that stir when it happens must be exceptional."

Bluestar nodded, her gaze softening. "Fierce protection is probably the first thing that comes when your an expectant queen." Suddenly her eyes narrowed " Why is this coming up all of a sudden?"

Spottedleaf sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision on becoming a medicine cat. I've always wondered what it was like to be a real warrior."

With a stern stare, Bluestar mewed "Of course you made the right choice! There was no better medicine cat in the old forest! Besides, something delicate as you shouldn't have been fighting."

Nodding just to change the subject, Spottedleaf curled up, resting her head on her paws and wrapping her starry tail around her nose. She was going to try and take her mind off this. Closing her eyes, she napped the rest of the evening away with Bluestar and Whitestorm sleeping beside her in the sunlight.

**Ok, I don't know when I'll get the next one in. I'm going to think of ways of making it not too sudden. Hope this chapter was enjoyable enough! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! I didn't think it would be so interesting, hah. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

** Chapter Three - Talkin' the talk, and dreamin' the dream**

For a moon now, Spottedleaf has been visiting the strange, backwards fantasy world where she's a warrior. She's also found out how to get there when she wants to, anytime. All she has to do is sleep. At first Spottedleaf thought it was a bit shady, but after a while she's enjoyed it. In her dreams, the days pass by the hour in the waking world.

Now she sat with Yellowfang, sharing tongues. Spottedleaf is happier than she's ever been, leading two lives, exactly the way they should be, and one not even effecting her waking world. She purred alongside Yellowfang, other StarClan warriors were scattered around them, sharing tongues as well.

Yellowfang purred something about Firestar and Sandstorms new kits - two she-cats, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. Spottedleaf licked the top of Yellowfang's gray head and mewed "I know. I also passed on the news to Leafstar. She was pleased." She purred.

Yellowfang's eye's glittered with amusement. "For a dead cat, you sure are happy."

Spottedleaf rolled onto her back "Optimism is best! Besides, what reason is there to sulk?"

The setting sun shone on the nearby river, giving the illusion it was glowing with fire, as Yellowfang meowed "None - for now. But I guess you're right. We should make the best of what we have while we have it."

_I'm already on it!_ Spottedleaf thought, her dreams flashing in her head. Suddenly Yellowfang stretched until her legs and tail shook. "Well, I'm heading to the Den," She meowed "Are you coming?"

Excitement flashed through her. She couldn't wait to get back to her warrior-world. "Yes." Scrambling to her paws, she followed the old cat to the giant clearing that had many, many nests in it, one for each warrior. The well sheltered clearing kept in the warmth so that every cat stayed content.

Spottedleaf circled in her nest, her paws tingling. As she wrapped her tail around her nose, Yellowfang's breathing became steadier and steadier still until Spottedleaf could hear her snoring.

Closing her own eyes, Spottedleaf drifted into sleep.

Spottedfoot opened her eyes and stretched. The rising sun shone through the leaves in the warriors den, dappling the ground around her. She padded out of the den and headed for the fresh-kill pile, picking a plump mouse off the top As she walked over to the side of the clearing, she heard Lionheart organizing patrols for the day.

In her dream world, Redtail had been killed. Of course she was sad, but she was also expecting it and it wasn't surprising at all. She was also helping Lionheart and Tigerclaw train the three youngest apprentice's.

Willowpool grabbed a vole and sat beside her sister, smelling of herbs and politouce. "Hello Spottedfoot!"

"Hey, Willowpool. It smells as if you've been busy!" Spottedfoot purred as she pulled off a piece of marigold leaf that got stuck to her sister's side.

"Just making sure I'm ready for any emergancies. You never know, with ShadowClan sneaking about."

Spottedfoot nodded, memories of when she was really alive popping in her head.

"So how's the apprentice's training going?" Willowpool mewed, changing the subject.

"They're shaping up quite well.' She paused and added on, trying not to make it seem like she has too much interest "Firepaw is fitting in well with every cat. Except for, you know, Darkstripe, Longtail, and the older apprentices. . They still resent his kittypet heritage. But I don't think her cares too much."

"Yes he'll make an excellent warrior one day. And Graypaw will be the best hunter. But I think he's good at hunting only because he's always hungrey!" Willowpool purred and Spottedfoot's whisker's twitched with amusement.

The two sister's ate the rest of their meals in silence then Spottedfoot butted her head against Willowpool's as a farewell, and padded to the apprentice's den. She poked her head in looking for the three apprentice's, but their nests were cold. Spottedfoot sighed and dashed out of the clearing, up the ravine and into the training hallow. Tigerclaw was giving pointers the the young toms for battle training.

"Tigerclaw!" she called.

He massive tabby's head moved up as he looked at Spottedfoot "What?" he rumbled.

"Why didn't you wait?"

"Because you were still asleep and Lionheart was giving out orders. It doesn't matter anyways, we haven't been here too long."

"Shouldn't we be teaching them how to hunt, especially seeing as leaf-fall is coming soon? We need all the hunters we can get." Spottedfoot meowed as she joined them in the hallow.

"Granted, but if we were going to have a battle with ShadowClan, we'd need all the warriors we can get."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Firepaw. They were all watching her, not able to beliee she just willingly told Tigerclaw what to do. Not wasting anymore time, Spottedfoot mewed "Ok, let's see what you guys know."

She crossed the clearing, to the other side and dropped into a crouch and bared her teeth "Pretend I'm a ShadowClan warrior, trying to get at the nursery. Graypaw, you first."

Graypaw crouched down, his eyes narrowed. Then he sprang at Spottedfoot. She jumped out of the way. "Come on, Graypaw, that was too predictable!"

He paws again, then lunged, this time instead of going to were she was before she moved, he moved to were she dodged and grappled onto her back. Spottedfoot purred. "Much better, Graypaw, but try to daze who you attacking by hitting them on their side with a single paw move." She stood and as Graypaw back off, her paw whipped into the air, claws extended, and hit an invisible target with what could've been a dazing or fatel blow to the head.

Straight through to sundown they practiced attacking and stunning moves. Tigerclaw watched her through slitted eyes, mad that she had taken over the lesson.

As she settled down to eat, Firepaw wandered over to here and mewed "What are going to be doing tomarrow?"

Spottedfoot felt pride spark inside her that he hadn't gone to Tigerclaw or Lionheart. The feeling of being a real mentor made her stifle a purr. "We'll probably be doing some hunting. We need to to give battle practice a break, we've been doing that too much."

As soon as every cat was finished eating and sharing tongues, the apprentices in their nests, Spottedfoot wandered over to the opening of the apprentices den and peered in. Firepaw's was soothing.

_Soon,_ she thought_ He will be a warrior soon, after the battle with ShadowClan._

Spottedfoot just had to be patient.

**Don't worry, the battle will be soon, but not too soon!**

**By the way, does anyone else listen to 'Nyan Cat' while they write love stories? x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's hope this one's a good as the others. . . Remember to review!**

** Chapter Four - Brokenstar's broken judgement**

Spottedfoot padded alongside the other warriors on the way to Fourtrees for a Gathering. Nervousness pricked at her pelt. Brokenstar would be making his demands tonight.

Already the warriors of ThunderClan have found the empty, barren landscape of WindClan territory abandoned, the scent markers replaced by ShadowClan. Bluestar held a meeting and explained to her Clan what happened.

Now every cat padded up the hill that overlooked Fourtrees, murmuring nervously about what would happen. Spottedfoot glanced back, looking for Firepaws reaction to this all. She was never there for the actual meeting, she only heard about it, so she didn't know what every cats reaction was. Firepaw looked excited though. It was his first Gathering, and and interesting one at that.

The ThunderClan cats silently flowed into the Fourtees, lead by Bluestar. Looking around, Spottedfoot couldn't find a single WindClan cat, or even scent them. After a moment of searching, she padded over to the two apprentices, Ravenpaw had left to tell the story of how Tigerclaw defeated Oakheart.

"Hello, Spottedfoot!" Graypaws words obviously meant something else to Firepaw because he glanced away.

"Hello Graypaw. Are you two excited for your first Gathering?" She asked.

Firepaw nodded "Except, WindClan isn't here. . It worries me. Shouldn't they be here by now?" He meowed, anxiousness in his mew.

"Yes, they should be. . ." Spottedfoot murmured, looking up to the hill the WindClan warriors usually ran down. "I wonder what became of them. ."

Suddenly a loud yowl stopped the chattering of the Clan cats. Brokenstar jumped up to his shady branch and glared down at them all.

A RiverClan cat called out "WindClan isn't here yet! We can't start without them!"

Brokenstar flicked his tail impatiently "WindClan will not be attending this Gathering - or anymore Gatherings."

Bluestar narrowed her eyes and Crookedstar avoided all eyes by staring down at his massive, brown paws.

As every cat's gaze was turned to him, Brokenstar continued "During leaf-bare, many of your kits died. But ours survived, and we cannot feed every hungry mouth. So now we must ask you to share your hunting grounds with us."

"Are you crazy? Clans have _never_ shared hunting grounds with their enemies!" Smallear yowled, obviously having no trouble hearing and seeing what is going on.

"Do you wish to punish us because our kits thrive?" Brokenstar growled.

Crookedstar looked up "RiverClan has already agreed to give ShadowClan some hunting privelages by the lake." He called out, and RiverClan warriors yowled in anger.

"We were not consulted!"

"We need our fish, Crookedstar! Why do you give away our prey?"

Beside Spottedfoot, Firepaw bristled. "Who does he think he is? Leader of all clans?" He hissed to the she-cat and Spottedfoot nodded stiffly in agreement.

"WindClan obviously did not comply, so we drove them out in order to keep our kits alive. We _will_ drive any cat out who disobeys. We will give you until the next Gathering to think about this. Oh, and there was a ShadowClan warrior we drove out. . . Watch your kits. She could be a danger to them." With that, Brokenstar jumped from his branch and led his Clan out of the clearing.

Warriors around Spottedfoot, obviously thinking about Yellowfang.

Graypaw spat on the other side of Spottedfoot "That filthy, mouse-hearted, badger! He thinks he can just waltz right into our territory and take what he wants!"

"Calm down, Graypaw. I'm sure Bluestar wonder accept. There's no way she would." Spottedfoot assured him. As she spoke, she could feel the soft gaze of Firepaw warming her fur. As she turned back to look at Bluestar, who had jumped from her branch and was padding to her warriors, Spottedfoot felt Firepaws gaze flick away from her.

"Let's go." She murmured. Spottedfoot got to her paws and padded over to the group of ThunderClan warriors. As they ran out of the clearing and up the hill, she could hear Graypaw, Ravenpaw and Firepaw murmmuring. Then, as if they wanted to distract her, Graypaw and Ravenpaw ran alongside her. She knew right now that Firepaw was heading to camp to warn Yellowfang, and his friends were just covering for him.

"Can we go hunting tomarrow?" Graypaw asked while Ravenpaw nodded.

She stifled a purr, knowing he actually truly wanted to know and wasn't just helping Firepaw "Of course. Leaf-fall is coming soon and we'll need all the fattening up we can get."

Then they were running through the gorse tunnel. Spottedfoot's stomach lurched as she realized what was coming next.

Looking away, she heard Yellowfangs angry yowls as she was dragged violently from her nest. Spottedfoot could bare to see her friend in such a state.

"What is going on here?" Bluestar growled to Tigerclaw and Darkstripe, who had dragged Yellowfang out of her nest.

"She's the rogue Brokenstar was speaking of!" Tigerclaw snarled.

"And you actually are going to believe what a badger-hearted cat like him says?" Bluestar asked icily.

Tigerclaw looked away.

Frostfur burst out of the nursery "The kits are ok!" She gasped.

"Of course they are!" Bluestar snapped. Spottedfoot watched her leaders tail twitch with fustration.

"So. . .you're _not _going to drive Yellowfang out?" Frostfur asked.

"No! We don't even know what she did. There's no reason to harm her. She trained the ways of a medicine cat after learning to be a warrior and earned my respect. She will stay, for now."

Spottedfoot's hard pounded hard in her chest as she observed this all. As Yellowfang limped back to her nest, Spottedfoot followed, giving in to her old medicine cat instincts.

"Are you ok, Yellowfang?" she murmured as the old she-cat settled down into her nest.

"I think those two brutes re-opened my wound. . ." She growled, looking down at her leg

"I'll go get Willowpool for you." Spottedfoot offered and sped away to Willowpools den. Her sister was grabbing a bundle of marigold and a wad of cob-webs.

"Yes, yes I know. I'm already on my way." Her sister hurried off towards Yellowfang's nest.

Spottedfoot walked back out of the den and looked around the clearing. Every cat was gingerly sharing tongues, as if they were afraid ShadowClan would burst through the camp walls any moment.

Padding over to the warriors den, Spottedfoot curled up into her nest and closed her eyes. Tomarrow, she remembered, ShadowClan _would_ be attacting. She needed all the rest should could get. But there was one good thing about all this.

She's just a few steps closer to the final battle . . .

**Hope you enjoyed that, it wasn't as interesting as the other ones. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit shorter. . . **

** Chapter Five - Preparation**

Spottedfoot pounced on the mouse she was stalking, biting it's neck and sending a silent thanks to StarClan. The early morning light dappled the ground around her as she buried her prey to come back for it later. As she silently padded onward, she smelled a mouthwatering scent. Rabbit! Spottedfoot saw it's brown, bobbing tail poking out of the heather.

Silently she stalked towards it, praying it wouldn't hear her. Suddenly the rabbit looked up from a small patch of clover it was eating, and bounded away, making Spottedfoot give chase. She wasn't going to let a plump feast-on-legs like that escape her!

Spottedfoot suddenly gave a tremendous leap, clearing the remaining few tail lengths between her and the rabbit, and landed her front paws on it's back. She bit down on it's tiny neck, snapping and instantly killing it. "Hah!" She panted triumphantly "You're going straight to the elder's den!" She picked up the heavy rabbit and bounded back to camp with it.

Jumping down the ravine, she noticed Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw leaving the camp, looking both nervous and excited. Except for Bluestar of course, her face was completely wiped of any emotion. Spottedfoot reached the bottom of the ravine and dropped the rabbit.

"Where are you headed?" She asked curiously, knowing very well were they were going.

"Moonstone!" Graypaw answered excitedly, his big eyes wide and full of energy.

"I need to speak with StarClan." Bluestar said evenly.

Spottedfoot nodded. She had to get back to camp and prepare her clanmates without really telling them what is going on. Picking up the rabbit she headed into camp and the group of traveling cats leaving for the Moonstone pressed on.

Spottedfoot pushed through the gorse tunnel. Lots of cats were lying around the clearing, bathing in the cool, morning light. Narrowing her eyes, she wondered how she should go about with this. If she just flat out told them 'ShadowClan is going to attack us, we should prepare.', they would think she was a crazy badger. But as she thought, and idea came to her head.

Dropping the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile, Spottedfoot made her way to were Lionheart was resting after a early morning patrol. "Lionheart!" she called. As she neared him, her meow grew softer "Lionheart, I've been thinking about Brokenstar's threat and I think that we should put a few extra warriors up on guard."

Lionheart sat up, gave his chest fur a couple thoughtful licks, then nodded. "That's a good idea, Spottedfoot. I'll put some warriors up now."

Heaving a silent sigh of relief, she then bounded over to Willowpool's den and poked her head in. "Willowpool?" She called.

Her pale-furred sister padded into view "Yes, Spottedfoot? Are you injured?"

Shaking her head, Spottedfoot continued as she padded into the den. "No, but I had lots of time to think about what Brokenstar had said at the Gathering while I was hunting, and I just want us to be ready. Do you think you could make up some politouces?"

Willowpool purred "I've already gotten a pile of herbs ready to be chewed up incase anything happens. I do need some more cobwebs though."

"I can get Sandpaw and Dustpaw to do that for you." Spottedfoot offered "It won't ever hurt us to be ready."

She meowed her farewells and crossed the clearing to the apprentices den, where the two oldest apprentices were sleeping.

"Hey, you two! Wake up!" She said prodding both Dustpaw and Sandpaw. As the two apprentices stretched and sat up, quickly grooming themselves, Spottedfoot mewed "I need you two to get cob-webs for Willowpool. She's short on them and we never know when ShadowClan might attack."

The young cats nodded and hurried out of the den and through the gorse tunnel. Now all Spottedfoot had to do was collect the rest of her prey and help guard the camp until tomorrow, when the battle would happen. Though she prayed to StarClan it wouldn't happen, she knew it was going to. Everything else happened exactly the way it had when Spottedleaf was alive.

When she returned to camp, she noticed Darkstripe and Longtail were out on guard as well, staring deep into the forest, watching for any unusual activity. She dropped the rest of her fresh-kill on the pile and padded to one of the outer walls of the camp to keep guard.

Satisfied that she'd done all she could for now, she settled down to watch her surroundings and make sure ShadowClan didn't try anything new.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is tweaked a bit more than the other's. . . Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

** Chapter Six - Heinous ShadowClan**

Spottedfoot licked her jaws from her meal of a plump pigeon, then groomed ShadowClan cats would be coming soon, and she wanted to be prepared for anything. The afternoon sun shone brightly down on the clean, soon-to-be-bloodied clearing, drawing the remaining warriors who weren't on duty out of their nests and into the sandy clearing.

She tried to lay still, to not betray her nervousness that had flooded and was threatening to break out. Willowpool was busy mixing piles of herbs and giving Brindleface, the young expecting queen, milk inducing herbs. Lionheart was making sure there was enough warriors guarding the camp and every cat seemed to have picked up on the commotion and was lying tense in the sun, always ready.

Spottedfoot stood up and stretched. Padding over to the far side of the camp, where ShadowClan wasn't going to burst through, and sat, waiting impatiently. Her tail twitched and her eyes her closed as she tried to listen to the nearby surroundings of the forest. She strained her ears, but she couldn't hear anything beyond the front of the gorse tunnel.

The sun rose higher and higher into the sky, until it was almost afternoon.

That's when the ShadowClan warriors burst into the clearing, ThunderClan warriors yowling out warnings that were too late.

Spottedfoot sprang at the first cat she could think of fighting. Clawface, the warrior who murdered her when she was really alive and stole the kits.

Clinging fiercely on to his back, she sank her teeth into his neck fur. She didn't want him dead, no, she wanted him to remember her for a _long_time.

She raked her hind claws along his spine, sending him screaching in pain, blood dripping down his back. Next she bowled over a scrawny she-cat who was about to attack Dustpaw and Sandpaw, who were already fighting of a ShadowClan warrior twice their size together. The she-cat hissed and spat but couldn't get a grip on Spottedfoot, who had pinned her to the dusty ground and was biting her shoulders while clawing her boney sides. The scrawny warrior manage to scramble up and she too fleed from the ThunderClan camp.

Pelting across the clearing, Spottedfoot burst into the nursery the kits where fine. For now.

Bluestar and her escorts had arrived just in time to help ThunderClan drive away the invaders.

Firepaw leaped at a huge dappled she-cat who shook him off and rounded on him. Running forward, Spottedfoot jumped onto her back and dragged her to the ground, where Firepaw raked at her belly, sending her squealing like a kit.

"Thanks," Firepaw huffed.

"Anytime." Spottedfoot meowed as she charged at a black tom. He was much bigger than her, so has he was about to whip around and confront her, she nipped at his legs and tail and when he turned she sliced at his nose. His blood dripped instantly from it and he growled. Spottedfoot ducked under him and heaved up, sending him flying towards the gorse tunnel. He lay winded and bleeding.

She heard Firepaw's warning yowl and whipped around. Blackfoot was reaching in for the third kit. Just as she was about to go stop him, Yellowfang bounded out of her den and charged across the clearing towards him. Her paws were already bloodstained, so she must've been fighting off warriors in her own den.

Spottedfoot rushed off to help Brindleface, who was fighting bravely despite the fact she would be kitting soon. Knocking the legs out from under the attacker, she sheathed her claws and gave the ShadowClan warrior a dazing blow. He scrambled to his paws and stumbled towards the gorse tunnel, but before he reached it, Whitestorm had tackled him and as clawing his belly.

Soon the last of the ShadowClan warriors had fleed through the forest and the ThunderClan camp was left a disaster-area. The ground around her was splattered with blood and wisps of hair floated through the sand, sticking to the blood.

Sides heaving, Spottedfoot felt a glow of satsisfaction. Many of the warriors were driven out by her! But before she could start to feel happier about this, she heard Graypaw give a yowl "Firepaw!"

Spottedfoot whipped around and her heart dropped. Firepaw lay on the ground, his fur torn and bloody. He had a wound on his leg, that was flowing blood.

"Firepaw! Firepaw, are you ok? Please tell me you're ok. ." She meowed desparetly. She nudged him, trying to see if he was ok, and then his eyes fluttered open.

"Did we win. . .?" He murumured.

Spottedfoot purred with relief. "Yes. For now."

He tried to get to his paws and stumbled. Spottedfoot pressed herself to his side, ignoring the blood that soaked from his wound to her fur. Together they padded towards Willowpool's den and Firepaw flopped down onto her uninjured-leg side. "Thank you for helping me, Spottedfoot." He mewed shyly.

Spottedfoot purred. " I'd help you any day, Firepaw." She meowed, her eyes shining with affection.

Firepaw's own eyes softened, the pain becoming lost. Spottedfoot touched her nose to his and lay down with him until Willowpool came back from the strorage cleft and began to treat Firepaws wounds. After he fell asleep from the poppy seeds Willowpool had given him, Spottedfoot groomed all that she could without disturbing the medical treatments on his leg.

When his pelt was soft and glowing from the fresh groom, Spottedfoot groomed herself and her own injuries were treated. Firepaw would be ok.

That's all that mattered.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit more fun to make for me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, guys. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! **

** Chapter Seven - In the moon light**

Spottedfoot and Fireheart ran side by side, their fur brushing, as they ran out into the forest. The light from the moon shone down onto them, making Fireheart's fur shine as Spottedfoot glanced at him.

Fireheart's naming ceremony took place after the battle with Brokentstar, half a moon had also allowed him out of the Medicine cat den, finally, and now Spottedfoot and Fireheart ran through the chilly leaf-fall forest after sneaking out. Spottedfoot knew where she was leading them. Towards Fourtrees. There, no cat would know they had been out, or that they had eaten without hunting for the rest of the clan.

They charged down the hill and into the Fourtrees, the stale smell of cats wafting around them, concealing their scent as it mingled with others. Spottedfoot flopped onto her side and dabbed playfully at Firepaw's tail "We should spend the rest of tonight here." she purred.

"Won't they notice we're missing?" Fireheart asked fretfully

"Not if we make it back before dawn."

"Oh," Fireheart purred, lying down next to her "Well then in that case, yea let's spend the night. It'll be good to be away from them for a while anyways. . ." He trailed off as Spottedfoot nuzzled his face.

Spottedfoot and Fireheart have both realized they had feelings for each other and weren't shy about them anymore.

Suddenly Fireheart's gaze grew serious "You have to promise me you'll be careful in battles. I don't what I would do if you died. ."

_I do,_ she thought bitterly. But she nodded her head and purred "I will, so long as you do."

Spottedfoot licked the top of his head and the night continued in the pale moon light, exactly the way Spottedfoot planned.

The next time the young cats woke, there was still a while before dawn.

Happily, they padded to the ThunderClan camp, each catching some prey, before they returned. Even though they slept through half the night, their eyes still felt heavy with sleep. But it was well worth it. It would be the last night with out extreme frost.

They slowly padded to the warriors den, side-by-side, and curled up beside each other.

But it wasn't long before they were woken up. Patrols hustled in and out of camp, the sun quickly rose and shone into their eyes and kits were charging around the camp recklessly.

Pushing herself to her paws, Spottedfoot was thankful for her soft, warm coat that quickly thickened, because the air outside the den was frosty.

"Spottedfoot, are you busy?" Lionheart called from his spot under the High-rock, where was giving out orders for patrols. As she shook her head he mewed "Great. You can tag along on Longtail's hunting patrol then."

She nodded and followed the tom and his group out through the gorse tunnel. Longtail bounced up the ravine, and aura of false authority coming off him in waves. As Spottedfoot followed him up the ravine, she stifled a purr of amusement.

A new surge of happiness welled up in her.

The real Spottedleaf had woken up up only once, but eagerly fell asleep early later that day and arrived back here, in here dream world.

The hunting group was brought to deep in the forest until Longtail stopped and turned " Ok, we'll hunt in pairs today. Whitestorm and Runningwind -" He pointed with his tail in the direction of the Tree-cut place "-you hunt down there. Mousefur and Graystripe-" he meowed, pointing gingerly at the newly appointed warrior, then at the direction of Snakerocks "-hunt at Snakerocks today. Nobody has hunted there for a while and there could be a few good pieces of prey. Spottedfoot, you'll hunt with me, by the river." At that he began to pad towards the river.

As they stalked through the undergrowth, Spottedfoot was aware of Longtail coming up beside her. He mewed quietly " So. . You and the kittypet, eh?"

"Shut up, Longtail. And since when do you care about who's my mate?" she hissed back.

Longtail stopped, sat on his haunches and licked his paw " Since I know you can do better." he mewed through fur " We don't need anymore of his kittypet blood spread around the 'Clan"

"Stop calling him that, he's not a kittypet anymore." She snapped.

He stopped licking his paw and tilted his head to the side " But he was. Why would you choose a warrior that used to be a kittypet, instead of a warrior that was clanborn, like me?" He puffed out his pale and striped chest.

She narrowed her eyes "Because you're not like him."

"And I'm glad I'm not!" He snorted.

"You should _want_ to be! He's brave and smart and strong. There's no other cat in this forest that's just like him and that could replace him." She retorted.

"Let me just put it this way. . . If you'll remember the _great_ ThunderClan leader, Pinestar, he left his clan when they needed him most to live with _Twolegs_. if a 'Clan born cat could do that, surely a kittypet would." Longtail meowed, refering to the warrior that was leader when Bluestar was just a kit.

Spottedfoot spat at him and stalked through the undergrowth searching for prey.

What right does he have, _telling_ her who her mate should be?

Besides. . .

She can't go back with Fireheart now, even if she had wanted to.

Much 'smaller' things are in store for them.

**Review what you think will happen!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one took a little longer to get in because I had to think about this chapter. :3 Hope it's worth it!**

** Chapter Eight - WindClan's Hero**

"You have to be careful! And remember to watch out for Twolegs. They're everywhere!" Spottedfoot fretted.

Fireheart purred "I will, I promise. For you. . ." He touched his nose to Spottedfoot's swelling belly "And our kits."

Fireheart bent his head to lick up the traveling herbs that lay at his feet. His face screwed up in disgust as he swallowed the herbs. Then he licked his jaws and looked back at his mate.

Spottedfoot purred and licked the top of his head, getting a spec of leaf that stuck to it. He murmured in her ear as she passed his muzzle " Please be careful. ShadowClan may not be with Brokenstar anymore, but Nightpelt may try something and if something happened to you while I'm gone. . ."

"Fireheart!" Graystripe called from the gorse tunnel "Come on, I want to get back WindClan and come home as soon as I can!"

"Coming!" Fireheart called. He turned back to Spottedfoot and entwined his tail with hers before he bounded after his friend.

Spottedfoot watched him pad through the tunnel until his tail disapeared into the forest. Then, heaving a giant sigh of depression, she turned and slowly padded into the nursery. She's already seen Willowpool get killed by Clawface, she doesn't need Fireheart dead too.

"He'll come back, Spottedfoot. It can't be that hard to find a whole 'Clan." The brown queen, Brindleface, reassured as Spottedfoot circled into her nest lined with feathers.

Spottedfoot thought about when she was told she was an expectant queen. Bluestar was right, a fierce urge to protect her unborn kits came and she's always getting patrols to look for foxes. She was also worried about the weather - leafbare would be here soon, and she didn't want her kits to get Whitecough, or Greencough.

Sandpaw suddenly ducked into the den, two mice clutched in her mouth, and mumbled around them "I hope you two are hungry. There's enough today for every cat to have their own morsel!"

She dropped the first mouse at Brindleface's paws, then dropped the second at Spottedfoot's nest. Spottedfoot's fur suddenly bristled and a icy claw ran down her back. Sandpaw had thrown her a glare, so fierce and so horrible, it made her look like the equivalent of a fox. As the apprentice looked away and padded out of the den, Spottedfoot looked down at the prey.

The mouse looked farely normal, other than being scrawny from the leaf-fall weather, but that glare was burned into Spottedfoot's mind. Had the she-cat done something to her prey? Why was she so mad? Spottedfoot wondered if it was because she was bearing Fireheart's kits, not her. Spottedfoot's respect for the apprentice was suddenly wiped away and replaced with fear and hatred.

"I'll be back," She muttered as she got to her paws and, grabbing the mouse, hurried to the medicine cat den. "Yellowfang! I need your help."

"What's wrong? Are you sick, hurt, sleepy?" Yellowfang said suddnely, her head popping up with her eyes still closed. She was lying in her nest, half asleep.

"I need you to check if this mouse is good to eat." Spottedfoot meowed.

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "Why, what's wrong? Do you not trust our warriors to catch good prey?" After a couple of heartbeats, Yellowfang muttered "This must be one of those queen things. . ." She pushed herself to her paws and padded up to the mouse and sniffed it.

A moment later Yellowfang sighed "I don't know what you're fretting about. This mouse is_ fine_. Go eat it, and get some rest. You're carrying kits. Now unless you have something important to tell me, go. Go be a queen in your den and sleep and eat."

Spottedfoot nodded and picked up the mouse. She carried it back to the nursery and lay down. As she began to gingerly eat it, she couldn't keep the glare out of her mind.

Sandpaw was up to something. Something heinous.

And Spottedfoot had to find out, before it could harm her.

**Hope it was worth it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy, heh.**

** Chapter Nine - Desperation**

Spottedfoot watched the gorse tunnel fiercely, expecting the tom in a ginger coat to pad through, although it was wishful thinking - she knew he wouldn't be back for another moon.

As if she could tell what she was thinking, Brindleface meowed softly from her nest beside her "He's not coming back for a while yet, Spottedfoot."

Spottedfoot sighed then rested her head on her front paws. Her swollen belly shifted in the nest as she attempted to get comfortable. She'd been thinking way too much since Fireheart left. About the kits, about Sandpaw and her threatening glare and about the quickly approaching leafbare. She shivered as the very she-cat padded past the nursery. She still couldn't figure out what she was up to.

Although she did notice something. Spottedfoot had been keeping a close eye on Sandpaw. The one thing she actually _has_ noticed about her, is that she goes out on every border and hunting patrol she can. Spottedfoot found this strange, but she still hasn't figured out _what_ she is doing. But her malice came off in waves whenever she passed Spottedfoot.

Suddenly Spottedfoot's ears perked as she heard Tigerclaw murmur to Bluestar after he came back from border patrol "Bluestar, Sandpaw claims she scented fox."

Bluestar looked at the huge tom "Where?"

"Near the ShadowClan borders. I think they may have chased it out of their territory into ours." Tigerclaw growled. "I'll warn the queens." He started for the nursery but stopped as Bluestar flicked her tail over his ear.

"No need. I'll get Sandpaw to. I need you to take a patrol out and check the borders. Make sure it hasn't burrowed near camp either."

Tigerclaw nodded and called the ginger she-cat over and told her the plan. Sandpaw suddenly looked worried, as if she might get caught in something.

She nodded and trotted up the the nursery, squeezing through the entrance. "Tigerclaw ordered me to warn you that a fox has been scented and you should keep your senses perked just in case."

"Thank you, Sandpaw. We will." Brindleface meowed, dipping her head.

Spottedfoot stared for a moment at Sandpaw and remembered the hate, malice, unimaginable horror - all contained in a single look. Spottedfoot shivered again and looked away.

Sandpaw mewed "Spottedfoot, are you ok? Would you like me to get medicine from Yellowfang?"

"No." She spat involuntarily.

Sandpaw flattened her ears and said nothing. Instead she stormed out of the den.

"Spottedfoot! Why are you so harsh today?" Brindlface meowed, her brown eyes wide with astonishment.

"I'm not."

"Yes. You are." Brindleface leaned closer "Is it because Fireheart left while you are bearing his kits? I could understand being mad then."

"No! I'm not mad at Fireheart, I love him and trust he will return. I'm just. . ." She trailed off. She couldn't tell Brindleface her worries about Sandpaw. Instead she shook her head and stood up "I'm going to the fresh-kill pile. Do you want me to grab you something?"

Brindleface examined Spottedfoot for a moment then nodded.

She padded up to the small pile and frowned. There was just barely enough for every cat to have their own morsel, and even then some might have to share. Spottedfoot was about to bend and pick two mice from the pile when striped paws came into her view. She looked up into Longtail's face and sighed.

"What?" She growled.

"I still can't believe you went through this extent to show your own freedom. It would've been ok, I wouldn't have kept you in the nursery all day, everyday. You didn't have to become an expectant queen to prove this." He meowed as he licked a paw.

She snarled, but it came out weak and, startlingly, almost scared "I didn't do this to prove anything to anyone; which includes_ you_. I did this because I love Fireheart, and he loves me. I wanted this for him, for me."

Longtail sneered "A kittypet? Spottedfoot, you fool. You're spreading kittypet blood throughout the clan."

"I am no fool!" She spat. Longtail flattened his ears and growled. She was suddenly desperate for Fireheart - she needed him here.

"How can you be so blind? Here, right in front of you, is a fully grown 'Clan cat who loves you! Who has always loved you, and needs you to love him. You have never noticed anyone but that kittypet since he entered our camp! Only a fool could miss that!" He spat, his spine arched, and stalked off towards the gorse tunnel.

Spottedfoot growled and picked up the two mice. Fur ruffled, she stalked back towards the nursery. Brindleface frowned and meowed "What took you so long? Did you get into an argument with Sandpaw?"

Spottedfoot vigorously shook her head and tossed the mouse towards the other queen. She settled down - her back to Brindleface as a clear sign she was in no mood to chat - and ate her prey. Then she groomed herself quickly before drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow could be her kitting day, or even the day after. She needed to stop ruffling her fur - and other cat's fur. She also needed rest, for whatever lies ahead.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I've been a bit preoccupied haha. Review your thoughts on this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, just so there is no confusion or anything, I'm going to clarify this now: This chapter is in Sandpaw's perspective. Enjoy!**

** Chapter Ten - Sandpaw**

Sandpaw trotted along beside the border patrol. They were checking the ShadowClan border, making sure they haven't tried anything sneaky. Tigerclaw stalked briskly at the front of the patrol, keeping a fast, even stride. They arrived quickly at the border and Sandpaw looked around while the rest of the patrol set the markers again.

As she sniffed about, she noticed a smell that was not quite dog yet not quite cat. It was a fox scent. Her heartbeat quickened and she looked around. It didn't seem too close, and it was fairly far away- it was stale close to the border.

"Tigerclaw," She called him over, "Err, I smell something off.." She shuffled her paws.

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes and padded towards her. "Yes, a fox. But it seems stale. I doubt much will come of it." He turned and gathered his patrol,"We're done here. Let's report back to camp - hunt along the way if you can."

Sandpaw had heard him say this, but wasn't paying attention to the words. An idea was forming in her mind, making her heart quicken with excitment. She suddenly resisted hissing at herself- She shouldn't have told Tigerclaw about the fox! She needed it to be her secret, for the little plan that formed in her mind.

Ever since Fireheart had joined ThunderClan, Spottedfoot was the only she-cat he looked at with love. Sandpaw forced her fur to lie flat as it began to lift along her spine. Fireheart had even been made a warrior before her, when she had started before him! But now matter- She would be made into a warrior soon. . . But until then, she has to make sure that fox doesn't leave ThunderClan territory - or at least lead it to a safe harbor just beyond her territory, where it was less likely to be injured. But if ShadowClan had dealt with it, it would already be wounded.

Her little plan involved a certain dappled she-cat and a certain litter of kits soon to be born. . . And a certain befriended fox. Most cats would probably think she envied Spottedfoot. She didn't envy the queen.

Sandpaw hated her. Even then, hate is not a strong enough word for how she felt about Spottedfoot.

The light ginger she-cat padded behind her patrol, every detail and flaw being reconized and smoothed out in her plan. She didn't want to hurt Spottedfoot, or her kits. She wanted them dead.

* * *

><p>Sandpaw lay next to Dustpaw, sharing a plump mouse. It was just big enough for them to eat together. Sandpaw looked peaceful on the outside, but on the inside, she was a raging hurricane of anger, hate and malice. But at the very bottom, in the pit of her stomach, was a huge chunk of ice that never melted but instead got colder and colder.<p>

She nipped at her claws, stripping away a layer of dead nail before grooming. But before she could even finish,though, Tigerclaw called her over. Scrambling to her feet, Sandpaw padded up to Tigerclaw and listened as he ordered her to warn the queens of the fox. A shock of surprise and anger flashed through her and dissipated, but not before it could just barely register on her face. She nodded stiffly to Tigerclaw and trotted to the nursery. She couldn't let Tigerclaw find that fox!

Squeezing through the entrance, Sandpaw was greeted with the warm, milky scent of the nursery. Avoiding having to look at Spottedfoot, Sandpaw spoke to Brindleface.

"Tigerclaw ordered me to warn you that a fox has been scented and you should keep your senses perked just in case." She mewed.

Brindleface dipped her head and meowed graciously, " Thank you, Sandpaw. We will."

Sandpaw spared a glance at Spottedfoot, just in time to see her shiver and look away. Sneering on the inside, she mewed "Spottedfoot, are you ok? Would you like me to get medicine from Yellowfang?"

"No." The expectant queen spat.

Sandpaw flattened her ears, not in fear but in because she was surprised that Spottedfoot actually feared an apprentice. She stomped out of the den, heading for the gorse tunnel. She stopped several paw steps away from it.

_Not now,_ She reminded herself_ Don't let your anger take control. Tonight when everyone is sleeping you can go look for it. . .Bringing a piece of prey of course._

She breathed deeply then out. Heading towards her den, she knew what she had to do tonight. She had to: 1. Pray to StarClan the fox doesn't eat her 2. Catch a rabbit

3. Befriend an injured and territorial fox


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so I'm kinda on a roll XD Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven - Bundles of Life**

Spottedfoot screeched, her fur matted with sweat and her paws burning. Yellowfang rushed about, pressing her paws into Spottedfoot's side and gather herbs.

Brindleface watched intently beside her, making her everything goes as smoothly as it did for her own kits. She had had them a quarter moon before Spottedfoot, who watched. It seemed fairly easy to her . . .

However, it was much more painful than Spottedfoot had imagined. Her body shook again with yet another contraction. She screeched again, which slowly dropped to a low whimper.

A dark corner of her mind was telling her that Sandstorm (Newly appointed with her warrior name) was enjoying her cries of pain. But even before antother thought to scold that dark corner, she clenched her teeth together.

"A she-kit!" The just-in-time Fireheart called before a licking noise was all the came from him as he nipped open the little sac that held the kit and began to warm her up. Spottedfoot watched her mate as he gently set the kit down beside her belly. Tiny paws instantly worked at her belly.

Fireheart had arrived half a moon after Sandstorm had scented the fox- and just in time too because the next sunrise, Spottedfoot began to kit.

Spottedfoot craned her neck to look at the little she-cat. She was brown with a dark orange tinge - the color of decomposing bark. Before she could get a better look at her new daughter, Spottedfoot wailed. Another kit fell onto the moss in front of her.

Yellowfang briskly opened the sac and licked vigerously at it. "A healthy tom." She mewed hoarsly before setting him beside his bark colored sister.

This time Spottedfoot couldn't control her screeches - they echoed loudly across the clearing and died down to a mournful whimper that simply became fast breathing. She propped herself up to see what everyone was staring at. Yellowfang had stopped and was staring down at the bundled kit in amazement and Fireheart's eyes were so wide, Spottedfoot could see the whites of them.

"What?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She moved herself up farther and gasped.

In a single kitting sac, was two normal sized kits. Panic flourished and fluttered like a trapped bird in her chest. "Well, release them! Yellowfang, don't let them suffocate!"

This snapped Yellowfang back to normal and the Medicine cat nipped open the sac. Both kits fell out. Fireheart _and _Brindleface worked to get them breathing before setting them beside Spottedfoot's belly.

She gazed lovingly down at her kits. The bark colored she-kit. A white and ginger tom. The two kits who had came in the same sac looked identical - They both had Spottedfoot's dappled pelt and both were she-kits.

_Barkkit,_ She thought as she gazed the the bark colored she-kit.

Fireheart was looking down on them too, his eye's sparkling. He whispered as he looked at the tom "Kindlekit."He turned to the two she-kits and he stared in consentration, then nodded. Looking into Spottedfoot's eyes, he mewed, "Fernkit," He touched his tail to the kit on the right, her fluffy tail that looked almost like a fern when it was lying flat. Then his tail went to the kit on the left "Sapkit." Her gluey eyes were half open, revealing eyes the color of orange sap. Barkkit's name was obvious.

Spottedfoot purred in agreement.

Barkkit, Sapkit, Fernkit and Kindlekit suckled happily. Spottedfoot watched them proudly.

But inside, she was frozen in terror.

What would Sandstorm do to her kits?


	13. Chapter 13

**Wewt, wewt! By the way, this chappie is kinda like a two-in-one, to make up for being so sloppy with my updates :D Seriously hope you enjoy it, 'cos I enjoyed writing it ^_^ ! Be prepared to read a lot. . . u_u**

** Chapter Twelve - Sapkit**

Sapkit pounced on her brother's tail, trapping it under her. Her short white fur bristled in the cold, but as she tackled her brother, she could feel herself getting warmer. Kindlekit mewled and play-attacked her, pushing her to the hard packed ground of the ThunderClan camp.

"Die, you ShadowClan fiend!" Kindlekit cried out and pretended to go down to bite her neck. Before he could, Sapkit kicked up at him with her tiny hind paws. He was sent flying and landed on his back.

Sapkit scrambled to her paws and bristled her fur and purred. "Bah! If you want to beat ShadowClan, you're going to have to do better than that!" She pranced after her brother, who was pelting around the clearing.

"Hey! Watch it, you're going to get trampled." A ginger she-cat named Sandstorm hissed angrily.

Sapkit flattened her ears and Kindlekit shuffled his orange and white paws. "Sorry." He mumbled before scampering off.

Stampeding after her brother, Sapkit shot one last glance at Sandstorm, who was staring after the tiny white she-kit with something she had never seen before. It scared her.

"Oof!" She puffed as she ran into her brother, who had stopped and was waiting for a warrior - who was cleaning the nursery because there was no apprentices - to pass through the tight tunnel.

The fluffy gray tom's name was Graystripe. He was a friend of Spottedfoot, Sapkit's mother, and Fireheart, Sapkit's father. He obviously volunteered to clean out the nursery, that way he would have someone to visit with.

Kindlekit puffed out his chest, his green eyes wide with excitement. "We're gonna be _apprentices_ soon!" He exclaimed.

Sapkit walked around her brother, purring and wrapping her tail around his muzzle "We have to make it to six moons first, mouse-brain."

Graystripe purred as he backed out of the tight squeeze "And you'll make wonderful apprentices too. You definetly have your parent's traits." He purred before giving them each a lick on the head and padding off to the fresh-kill pile.

Sapkit rushed into the nursery and jumped up to her mother, who was waiting for them on new, soft bedding lined with feathers.

"Did you miss us? Did you think we'd get lost?" Sapkit asked as she curled up against her mother and her two sisters. Kindlekit joined her.

Spottedfoot purred "No, of course you wouldn't get lost. And I will always miss you when ever you're not with me."

Closing his sleepy eyes, Kindle murmured "We missed you. . . Why can't you come out with us?"

Their mother rested her head on her paws "You know very well why. Your sisters still haven't opened their eyes yet. I have to be here for when they open."

Sapkit's head began to dip, but she'd pull it back up. After several more times of this, she closed her eyes and heard her mother mew softly as she fell asleep "I don't know what I'd do if I lost even one of you. . . I love you all so much."

* * *

><p>Green eyes. They blinked and scarlet blood leaked out of them. Screeches of anger and horror filled Sapkit's dreams. A flash of orange tail with a white tip. Malicious, beady eyes. Sapkit screeched for Spottedfoot, but got no answer. She panicked and whipped around, looking for her mother.<p>

There she was, lying on the ground, her eyes open. . . and her belly. Something had taken it's time to tear into her.

"Spottedfoot! Noo!" She rushed towards her mother, Spottedfoot's nursery smell was quickly fading. Sapkit pushed her snout into her mother's fur, trying to catch the last bit of Spottedfoot there was left, but was left with nothing. . .

"Next. . .Yum. . ."

Sapkit turned into the muzzle of an orange creature with a long pointed snout. It licked it's jaws and was about to chomp down on the white she-kit when-

-Sandstorm padded out of the shadows, sneering. Her pelt was covered in blood, as was her muzzle. She blinked, and blood dripped from her eyes.

Brown and white fur was stuck in between her claws.

_Spottedfoot's_ brown and white fur was stuck between her claws.

"Let's have some fun. . ." Sandstorm hissed.

The huge creature backed up and let Sandstorm have a clear passage towards Sapkit.

"Y-you killed her! You killed my mother! And. . . how could any cat kill another so. . so. . ." Sapkit wailed.

". . So beautifully? Oh, I agree, little one. . ." Sandstorm hissed as she dropped into a hunter's crouch.

Then she pounced and Sapkit woke up.

"Sapkit! Sapkit, wake up!"

Fur bristling, Sapkit's eyes flew open. Spottedfoot stood over her, her sharp green eyes filled with worry. "Sapkit. . . What's wrong?"

The little two-moon-old she-kit gasped for breath, hyperventilating. As she calmed down she look back at her mother. "J-just a bad dream. ."

Spottedfoot gazed down at Sapkit before licking her kit's head and whispering "Go to sleep. Tomorrow brings new hope."

Sapkit froze. Exactly what was that supposed to mean. . ?

Besides, even if she wanted to, Sapkit wouldn't be able to sleep. . She'd be too afraid that horrible nightmare would return.

Nonetheless, she curled into a tight ball and forced her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Sapkit woke for the sixth time, except now the morning light was starting leak into the clearing, dying it a light yellowish-pink color.<p>

She glanced around and saw Kindlekit was still asleep. Shrugging, she padded quietly out of the nursery looked around the clearing. Bluestar was chatting with Tigerclaw, Whitestorm was eating a squirrel and Mousefur was poking her head out of the elder's den, breathing the morning air in.

Trodding across the frozen earth, Sapkit stopped by the fresh-kill and looked at the pile that was taller than her. Pawsteps behind her warned her to move and let a warrior by.

Sandstorm.

She grabbed a mouse and flashed a look at Sapkit. This time she _knew_ what was in those eyes.

Amusement. But not the 'Oooh look, a little kit!' type of amused. This was the amused 'Oh, look. My enemy just fell of a cliff. Allow me to sneer while they wail in terror.'

Sapkit bristled her fur at Sandstorm before grabbing a mouse and dashing off to the nursery with it - Or at least tried to. It was heavier than she thought.

Sapkit set the mouse down in front of Spottedfoot, who was now stirring. As Spottedfoot purred and leaned down to lick her head get the mouse, Sapkit whispered "Does Sandstorm hate us?"

Spottedfoot's purr choked and died in her throat. Her pupils thinned to little slits and her mouth was half open as tiny squeaking noises escaped her. Finally she managed to meow innocently back "I'm not sure what you mean, love. . ."

Sapkit looked at her mother, who avoided her eye contact.

Shaking her head, the kit murmured "Never mind." and curled up next to her mother.

Sapkit had a feeling that whatever her mother wasn't telling her, she would find out soon.

**Bum, bum bummm! Hope it was as much fun reading this as it was writing! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are so inspirational ^_^ When I see the new reviews, I go "Omg, another person! I've gotta write another Chapter!" Lolz Kay... Read on... To the Read-mobile :P! ~Points finger and races off on a horse~**

** Chapter Thirteen - Conversations with Nightmares**

"Does Sandstorm hate us?"

Spottedfoot stopped, her purr writhing and dying painfully in her throat. What could she say? _Yes, she hates us more than cats hate Monsters, _?

She forced herself to calm down, and meowed quietly to Sapkit, who stared expectantly at Spottedfoot, "I'm not sure what you mean, love..."

For a heartbeat, Spottedfoot thought her kit would persist on the subject, but she finally turned and grumbled "Never mind." before curling up again beside her mother until her siblings where awake.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Spottedfoot rested her muzzle under her paws, watching the tight squeeze that is the tunnel to the nursery. She suddenly began to wonder what made Sapkit bring this up...

Had Sandstorm threatened her kit? Or had she given her the same hate-filled glare that she gave Spottedfoot?

Shaking her head, she lay down to sleep, but didn't sleep to long until her kits woke her up.

Sapkit, however, was avoiding eye-contact and spoke very little. Even when Barkkit and Fernkit opened their eyes, Sapkit didn't speak.

Right at that moment, when she realized that the ginger she-cat had gotten her kits jumpy, Spottedfoot knew she'd have to a a chat with Sandstorm.

And she decided to do it when no one, not even her kits, where around.

* * *

><p>The sun had set and Spottedfoot padded confidently up to Sandstorm, who was eating a mouse.<p>

Ruffling her fur against the chilly weather, Spottedfoot mewed " I would like to speak with you near the Four-trees, Sandstorm. Don't bring another cat." She glared are the ginger she-cat, who was in mid-chew.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned and padded out the gorse tunnel.

Speeding up to keep herself warm, Spottedfoot reached Four-trees in no time, fully warmed up.

She clawed at the hard ground, nervous to be alone with Sandstorm. As she waited, she reflected. With a gasp, she realized she had completely forgotten this whole thing was a dream. A simple, little dream. Or was it? Spottedfoot wasn't sure anymore...

She suddenly heard a growl behind her and whipped around, but saw nothing. Had she imagined it? Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her..

"Well? What is you want?"

Spottedfoot bristled and turned to face Sandstorm. The she-cat was sitting on the cold, hard ground, her tail-tip twitching impatiently.

Forcing her fur flat, Spottedfoot thought she saw a flicker of amusement flash across Sandstorm's face. She sat straight, matching Sandstorm's composure and mewed strongly, "Do you have a problem with me and my kits? Is there something wrong with us?"

Sandstorm seemed caught off guard by her boldness, but quickly regained a look of amusement. Her eyes sparkled with evil laughter as she spoke, "No, of course not...You have lovely kits." She stood and sauntered up to Spottedfoot and weaved around her. "Of course..if something where to _happen_ to them...Well, that's not my problem, now is it?" She mewed slyly, her emerald eyes narrowed.

Spottedfoot stiffened and growled, "Are you...threatening us?"

Sandstorm stopped. "Us? Hmph. Who's _us_? I'm not threatening more than one person. I'm threatening _you._"

Hissing, the dappled queen rounded on Sandstorm. "Why are you doing this? I've done nothing to deserve this. _Nothing._"

The ginger warrior sat and licked a paw while watching Spottedfoot. "Oh, we all know why. And don't kid yourself - Fireheart only did this to prove the rest of the clan that he doesn't have to be 'Clanborn to have blood in the cla-"

"That's a lie!" Spottedfoot hissed, cutting off Sandstorm, "Why should I trust you, _you_, of all people?"

Sandstorm looked her straight in the eye. "Because _I'm_ the only one who can harm you if you don't." She growled, her words barbed with threats and poison.

Spottedfoot narrowed her eyes. _I've had enough of this, I got all I need to know, anyways,_ She thought. "I'm going." She spat. Just before she passed through the tree line again, she hissed over her shoulder "And I'll have you know, threats are no use on me."

She bounded into the forest and disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ooooh Tension**

** Chapter Fourteen - Foxy Fun**

"Brutal force it is, then." Sandstorm hissed as Spottedfoot disappeared into the darkened forest. Turning to a looming shadow, the ginger she-cat growled "Let's go - It's no use to stand in the cold like this."

The shadow moved out of the forest and into the half- moonlight, which turned it's orange fur white with a golden tinge. It was a fox. A fox that Sandstorm had trained, nursed to health (by stealing Yellowfang's medicinal supplies), fed it and taught it their objectives. A fox that doesn't kill unless told.

Sandstorm stalked through the fallen leaves, her pawsteps hardly more than a whisper. The fox behind her mimicked her.

A warrior cat helping a fox and her kits was unheard of, crazy, abnormal.

But just about sums up Sandstorm.

The she-cat reached a little denning place with wild garlic growing all around it, disguising the fox's scent. Fox kits inside squealed and barked sharply, demanding food.

"Shut them up before they wake every cat from here to Moonstones." Sandstorm growled.

The mother fox nodded and bounded off, quickly returning with a scrawny rabbit - it must have died close to the den.

She ducked inside the den as Sandstorm waited outside. The squeals quieted down until it was silent.

"When?" The fox growled, with it's dog like coherence. It could hardly speak a decent sentence.

"Soon - When the 'Clan is vulnerable." Sandstorm said as she groomed, getting the slight fox-scent off.

"Not soon enough." She hissed angrily at Sandstorm "They getting restless. Can't keep them here long."

"Well keep them here." Sandstorm spat, lashing her tail "I'm as restless as them. We need them to distract the 'Clan."

"Like I said, they won't stay long." The mother replied, slightly cooled down "They don't listen."

Sandstorm hissed and stormed into the den and growled into the darkness "Listen up, you little runts. If you don't stay here, I'll get a group of warriors to hunt and kill you all. Don't test me."

Glassy black eyes stared back at her with horror, one of them nodding vigorously. There were three in all.

"Good. Don't forget it." She spat and stalked back out. The mother fox stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"I won't forget how you helped us," she started "but if one of kits die. . . You next."

"Yeah, yeah. They won't die. And if you lay one whisker on me. . ." Sandstorm pushed past the fox and turned, changing the subject "I'm going back. Keep teaching the kits what I showed you - The moves, the stalking, and hunting."

"Stay safe." The fox muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Spottedfoot<strong>

Waking up from a chilly and horror filled sleep, Spottedfoot glanced about and gathered her kits closer to her. _I'm not threatening more than one person. I'm threatening _you. She shivered as she recalled what Sandstorm said last night.

She sneezed.

Oh. . .No. . .She can't be sick. Not now. Not when her kits need her. When Sandstorm is threatening them all.

Light was gathering outside in the clearing, making shadows play on the ground. A flame colored head popped in the nursery, his eyes sparkling with happiness and pride. Spottedfoot resisted sighing. He always does this, everyday. It gets a little tiring.

"Good morning!" Fireheart mewed brightly "I brought you a finch today - your favorite!" It actually _wasn't_ her favorite. Fireheart just thought that because the other day she said she liked them during leafbare because they didn't get as scrawny as most prey.

"Oh, yay. More feathers for my nest too. . ." She mewed, trying to sound enthusiastic. Her nest was literally mostly feathers now. She stretched and grabbed the bird, nonetheless. As she did so, she thought about tell her mate about Sandstorm. Would he take her seriously? Or think it's some petty queen's squabble?

She decided not to tell him. Not yet anyways.

Settling down, she said goodbye to Fireheart as he left for morning patrols. As she ate the finch, her kits woke, and so did Brindleface.

"Brindleface, can you watch them for a bit? I want to talk to Yellowfang." Spottedfoot asked.

"Of course. Are you OK?" The queen asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure I'm not sick. . ."

She stood, shook herself to get the feathers and moss off, and walked off as her kits stood groggily and flopped down into Brindleface's nest.

Spottedfoot crossed the sandy clearing and entered the medicine cat's den. Yellowfang was crouched over a several piles of herbs, pawing at them and mumbling to herself.

"Um, Yellowfang?" Spottedfoot called out quietly and uncertainly "Could you make sure I'm not sick. . . Or anything?"

Yellowfang stopped and looked at Spottedfoot "Do you have symptoms?" she asked irritably.

Flattening her ears with surprise, Spottedfoot mewed "I - I sneezed. . . I want to make sure I've got no sickness. I don't want it to spread."

With smoldering eyes, Yellowfang stared at Spottedfoot. The she sighed and mewed hoarsely "Sorry. I've just gotten no sleep. It's harder to keep my temper. . ." Her eyes brightened "Now, about that snee-"

Spottedfoot sneezed again, her nose dripping.

Pausing to observe this, Yellowfang ducked into the split stone where she kept her medicine and came back out with some dark green leaves "Eat this. It should keep your sick at bay, until I can figure out what it is anyways."

Graciously, Spottedfoot bent and lapped up the dried leaves. She scrunched up her face against the bitter taste.

"Stay here till sundown - By then I should be able to help you fully." Yellowfang instructed "And no kits are to go near you until then, alright? I'm sure the other queens will take care of them."

Spottedfoot nodded and lay down in the medicine cat den nest and stared off at nothing as Yellowfang stepped out of the den.

She was sick. Spottedfoot couldn't let this happen. Not now. Sandstorm is too big of a threat.

Something told Spottedfoot that Sandstorm would take her chance while the queen was sick. Spottedfoot had to rid herself of the sickness, what ever it is, and get help.

Even if it meant she had to speak with Fireheart about it.

Even if it meant she had to tell him the truth.

**Just as a heads up...**

**Someone **_**does**_** die...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mwah ha haaa**

** Chapter Fifteen - The time to worry**

Sapkit's fur pricked as she watched her mother.

Spottedfoot was staring at Fireheart, a thoughtful expression on, whenever her mate came into view. Several times now, Sapkit has tried to speak with her mother and several times her mother hasn't given a straight answer.

But what worried Sapkit most, is whenever Spottedfoot and Sandstorm locked eyes, or came in contact, Spottedfoot's fur rose and the faintest of snarls appeared on her lips. Nobody else noticed, except Sapkit.

The black she-kit's fur rose again as Sandstorm padded past Spottedfoot, the ginger's eyes glaring at Sapkit's mother as she passed.

Sapkit curled her long, thorn-sharp claws deep into the ground, reflecting Sandstorm's glare at the back of her head.

She realized that if Spottedfoot won't tell her what's up, then... She watched Sandstorm's tail disappear through the gorse tunnel.

She took in a deep breath then ducked through the tunnel after her, making sure no one noticed. As soon as she was outside, she veered to the left, off the trail so she can stalk Sandstorm as best she could. The ginger she-cat twisted and moved deep into the forest until eventually she stopped and turned.

She looked exactly at the spot Sapkit shrank farther into.

The she-kit shook. She instantly regretted coming out here. It was cold and, with Sandstorm, dangerous.

"Well?" Sandstorm mewed, sitting down and stripping an outer later of nail off her claw "What is it? You came out here for a reason, didn't you?"

Sapkit gulped and poked her head out of the bush she was hiding in "H-how did you know...?"

"Please. You're a kit. You really think you can hide, especially with that pelt?"

Sapkit shrugged.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?" Sandstorm pressed.

Sapkit thought about how to word this and knew she should just get to the point. "Do you hate my mother, sisters and brother?" She mewed shakily.  
>Sandstorm's eyes glinted with cruel amusement and Sapkit was reminded of her dream.<p>

"No, I don't hate your siblings, young Sapkit. What would make you think of such a thing?" Sandstorm mewed innocently.

Narrowing her eyes, Sapkit meowed "What..what about my mother...?"

"Well, now," The warrior growled slyly "that I can't answer."

The warrior blinked and Sapkit felt like drops of blood should be leaking from her eyes again, but nothing happened.

"Now get back to camp, before we both get in trouble." Sandstorm hissed, shooing the white kit away.

_Before we both get in trouble..?_ Sapkit thought. What was Sandstorm going to get in trouble for? She was hunting, wasn't she?

* * *

><p>Sapkit returned to camp, looking for her wide-eyed mother, who was sun bathing.<p>

"Spottedfo-" Sapkit began but was cut off as her mother jumped to her feet and whipped her eyed around. Sapkit fattened her ears against her head and Spottedfoot rushed over and groomed her kit's head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in Sapkit's ear.

"About what?" The kit whispered back.

It was silent for a moment as Sapkit waited for an answer. Finally,Spottedfoot drew back and looked down at her kit "Everything."

* * *

><p>Spottedfoot watched as Sapkit padded off towards the nursery and sighed. She wasn't able to sleep in the same den as her kits right now.<p>

She was ill.

How long was it until her other kits began to hint on in Sandstorm's hate? A moon, maybe?

Sapkit was always too clever for her own good. She'll make a wonderful warrior.

If she lives that far that is.

Sandstorm is obviously out to kill them.

But Spottedfoot won't go down that easily... Not if she has a say in this.

This dream is turning into a nightmare.

**Shoooort D:  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright...this one is longer...mostly cause they're talking a lot... Lol.**

** Chapter Sixteen - Long'tale'**

Sandstorm licked and cleaned her ginger paws, making sure to get every bit of garlic scent off her fur. There was a faint smell, but it was there none-the-less.

She finished and looked around the clearing. Almost all the warriors were out, sharing the scrawny pieces of prey.

As Sandstorm looked around, she locked eyes with Longtail, who blinked. He padded over and sat beside Sandstorm.

"Hey." Longtail greeted.

Sandstorm ignored him and was about to go to the warrior's den when she stopped. She knew Longtail was mad at Spottedfoot for picking Fireheart over the 'Clanborn cat. Maybe she could use that to her advantage...

"Hello." She mewed warmly "What's going on?"

Longtail shrugged halfheartedly "Nothing, really. I saw you were alone and thought you might have wanted someone to talk to...cause I was alone too..."

"I'm glad you were thinking the same thing." She purred "I'm sorry about Spottedfoot... She just seems to be in her own little world, I suppose."

His ears perked "Y-you knew...About that, I mean?"

Cocking her head, she mewed "I think almost every cat noticed... I felt so bad for you. She seems to think she's leader or something."

"Yes, well... I'm over her, now" He mewed brightly.

Inside, Sandstorm's darker side was taking over her sensible side. She had to take this chance, _**now.**_

"So I suppose you're ready for a _real_ mate?" She whispered seductively.

Longtail opened his mouth, his brown eyes wide. For a moment, all was quiet, waiting for the striped cat's answer. Then he mewed, like a kit on his first training practice, "Really? I didn't think you..."

"I've had my eye on _you_ for quite a while now." She purred.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with happiness. He began to chat about things. Not specific things. Things in general. His parents, who died. A badger he fought. A fish he scooped up. And Sandstorm had to admit, once she got past how stuck-up he was all the time, he was an interesting cat.

She knew this was going to work. Her darker side took over, and they padded out of the camp together.

* * *

><p>Spottedfoot and Fireheart sat in the Fourtrees together.<p>

The ginger tom's expression was that of a father. Love-struck.

But Spottedfoot's expression was serious as she tried to get him to listen to what she was saying.

"I'm trying to tell you something important, Fireheart. Just listen, OK?" She hissed, finally.

He snapped back to the buisness-like usual Fireheart. He nodded.

Spottedfoot took in a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't think his mate was crazy. "OK...Just...Just don't tell anyone. They'll think I'm crazier than a badger in leaf-fall."

Fireheart nodded again.

"I know this seems... a bit absurd, but bear with me, please.. This place..it seems so real, but..it's really not. I created it... in a dream..." She cringed at glanced at him. He was staring past her at something she couldn't see. "I-I needed to tell you this because.. Someone is trying to kill me and our kits."

This brought him back "Who?" He growled "Show me their pelts, and I'll flay them alive."

Spottedfoot swallowed, but it did little. Her throat was dryer than a drought. "Sandstorm."

Fireheart stopped clawing at the ground and stared at his mate "Why would Sandstorm want us dead?"

"Not 'us'," She corrected "Me and our kits."

"But if you're dead, then there's no reason to be alive, now is there?" He growled.

She looked at him, shocked that he felt so strongly about her and the kits...And that he doesn't think she's making everything up. She purred unsteadily and licked the top of his head. "Thank you, for understanding.."

"Thank you, for telling me. I'll never think you're crazy, my love. You will always be exceptional."

* * *

><p>Sapkit sat stubbornly next to Brindleface, who was sleeping. Again.<p>

It was almost dusk and she wanted to play with Kindlekit once more before they had to go to sleep.

She waited impatiently for Kindlekit to wake up. Fernkit and Barkkit _have_ opened their eyes, but they were always so quiet, they didn't even mewl. They played weak little games in between themselves. Sapkit didn't think they were too normal. But she still loved them.

Kindlekit kicked in his sleep, and woke himself, his eyes wide.

Sapkit's heart skipped a beat. "What's wrong?"

Her brother looked at her "I had a nightmare.."

_I know how that feels, _She growled in her head.

"Let's go." She squeaked, changing the subject.

Kindlekit nodded, scrambling to his paws, and followed her out of the nursery.

Bluestar was outside of her den with Tigerclaw, murmuring urgently between themelves.

Something seemed _off_ in the clearing. She couldn't quite pin her claw on it though.

Then she heard Tigerclaw say a single phrase that sent an icy claw down her spine and through her tail.

"There's more than _one_ fox out there, Bluestar."

Sapkit heard her response, clear as river water "Hunt them down and kill them, then - Before _they_ get to _us_."

She'd heard of foxes before. They were blood-thirsty beast that eat kits and kill warriors. She's never seen one, though.

She was about to ask her brother what he thinks a fox looks like, when Longtail and Sandstorm burst through the thorn barrier, panting and screeching at the top of their lungs.

Spottedfoot and Fireheart, who were sitting at the edge of the clearing, perked their ears.

"Protect the camp! _Foxes have followed our scent- They're coming to the camp _right now!"

_**ATTENTION 'If' FANS! ATTENTION, ATTENTION!**_

**Good, now that I have your attention, I want to tell you all something :D**

_***Clears throat***_

**COME ONE, COME ALL, TO THE GRAND OPENING OF 'When: Sapkit's war' A SEQUEL TO 'If'!**

_**Warning: I probably should have told you to go to the washroom before you read this. Sorry for the inconvenience. *Hands a mop over to you* Please clean up after yourself, or I will file a complaint.  
><strong>_

**I'm not sure yet when it will be out, but I AM MAKING IT! I PROMISE!**

_**Mwah ha ha ha HAAA :D ENJJOOOYY  
><strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**OK, to help make this more...dramatic... I suggest you look up (Shakita Akiko) - Luna Piena. ...Yes, I'm strange, but it really helps. That's why I write only when I'm listening to music :D Also, put it on at Youtube Repeat :3 That way, it keeps looping so you can keep listening to it as you read. GO CASSIDY! *Makes you cheer lol***

_**And, just as an FYI, this chapter is maybe the third last...so it's VERY important **_**:)**

** Chapter Seventeen - Fighting off Death itself**

Sapkit watched as Spottedfoot, Fireheart, Graystripe and several other warriors jumped to their paws,bristling.

"Where are they now?" Bluestar demanded from Sandstorm and Longtail, who stood panting in the frozen clearing, their breath billowing.

"Last I saw them, they were close to the-" Sandstorm began but was cut off by a ear-piercing screech.

The first fox burst into the camp, snarling, It's beady eyes glinting with blood-lust.

The clearing was instantly in action - Fireheart and Graystripe launched themselves at the fox, head first. The orange, snarling beast growled and snapped at them, missing them by a hair's length. Spottedfoot hissed and dashed towards Sapkit and Kindlekit.

"Get back in the nursery! Hurry!" She hissed, grabbing their scruffs and tossing them carefully to the entrance of the nursery.

"But I want to help yo-" Sapkit began, but was cut off as three other foxes crashed through the barrier and snapped at oncoming warriors.

"Just get inside!" Spottedfoot howled as she nudged them in the nursery before launching herself into battle.

Sapkit watched from the nursery. The battle was taking ages.

But Sapkit suddenly wished that it wouldn't end.

Not this way.

* * *

><p>Spottedfoot nudged her kits into the somewhat-safety of the nursery before bounding into the battle.<p>

She wouldn't let them win that easily.

Slashing, biting, pummeling, and clawing her way through, she made it to Sandstorm, who wasn't even attacking anyone - She was watching from the side of the clearing.

"Sandstorm!" Spottedfoot hissed angrily. "You did this didn't you?"

The ginger warrior looked at her slyly "Why, I'm flattered that you think _I_ did this, but I'm not the one killing your warriors and kits, now am I?"

Bristling with anger, Spottefoot lunged at Sandstorm, claws extended. She got several good slashes on the ginger she-cat's side, and a paw that was now mangled beyond recognition, before Spottedfoot felt herself being pulled away by the scruff.

"What in Starclan's name do you think you're doing?" Graystripe hissed at her.

"Starclan!" She spat "Starclan hasn't helped since I got here!"

"What are you talking abou-" Graystripe was cut off as a fox threw him aside and reached for Spottedfoot.

She heard Sandstorm hiss with joy behind her as Spottedfoot was lifted off the ground and thrown across the clearing, landing on her side. The breath rushed from her as she hit the ground.

The fox rushed at her again and bit down on her leg. She screeched in a mixture of pain and anger as she clawed desperately at it's face.

It howled it anger, letting go of her leg. Without being able to use it's eyes, the fox snarled and snapped at the spot Spottedfoot was once lying in. She was limping quickly across the clearing by then, trying to get at Sandstorm.

But before she could even lay a claw on the ginger cat, she heard a cry of fear from the nursery.

A fox was dragging two kits from the nursery.

Barkkit. Fernkit.

"_My kits!_" She howled and dashed as fast as she could towards them. The fox saw her and lunged.

That was the last thing she remembered before she lost her last breath.

* * *

><p>Sapkit scrunched in the corner of the nursery in horror as the fox snapped it's sharp, yellow teeth on Barkkit and Fernkit. She let out a terrified screech as she watched her sisters die in front of her.<p>

They were dragged out.

"My kits!" Sapkit heard her mother's horrified wail.

The fox dropped the bodies and Sapkit watched as it rushed at her mother - She heard a snap and watched her mother flop to the ground.

"_No!_ You mouse-headed fox!" She heard Sandstorm's angry howl. She was across the clearing and running towards a fox that was about to attack Fireheart. "Not him!"

Sapkit peered out the edge to get a better view of things.

Sandstorm jumped in front of the fox that was trying to get at the injured Fireheart.

It stopped in it's tracks. Every fox in the clearing stopped.

"She was right..." Fireheart murmured ruefully.

Every cat stopped and looked at Sandstorm. The ginger she-cat stood as dafiantly as she could without resting weight on her injured paw.

Every cat was panting, bleeding and quiet.

The four foxes sat behind Sandstorm, glaring at the cats.

Fireheart turned and limped to where Spottedfoot and their kits lay.

"Fireheart...Is..is she OK?" Sapkit asked as she watched her father. Anxiety twisted and clawed in her belly.

The tom didn't answer as he crouched beside his deceased kits.

Sapkit knew why he wasn't answering.

He didn't want to know the truth.

Sapkit heard Bluestar murmur something quietly to herself as she rushed towards behind the Highrock. Then she hissed. It was a hiss that sent a chill though any cat's blood, a hiss of anger and anguish. Growling deep in her throat, Bluestar started dragging something out from behind the gigantic rock.

She dropped Tigerclaw's body in the middle of the clearing.

Sapkit's clan-mates gasped and hissed and growled at Sandstorm.

Fireheart murmured something from his dead kit's sides.

Bluestar looked at him, obviously not hearing what he meowed.

The orange tom turned his head towards Bluestar and his clan-mates - who were looking at him expectantly.  
>"Kill her!" He spat "Kill her now, before she kills everyone else!" His emerald eyes sparked and flamed with anger and hatred.<p>

Bluestar glared at Sandstorm "Did you really do this? Did you kill two of our best warriors and kits?"

Sandstorm lifted her head and leveled Bluestar's glare "Yes." She hissed dafiantly.

Fur bristling to the point where she looked three times her size and more threatening than ever, Bluestar growled "I should kill you now..." A thoughtful expression flitted on to her face "But I won't. I don't need the leaders thinking I killed one of my own in cold-blood."

"That's exactly what she just did, Bluestar! Kill her!" Fireheart screeched.

"I know what I'm doing, Fireheart!" Bluestar spat.

"Then let me do it." He growled.

"I will not allow that, and you know it!" Bluestar retorted.

Sapkit stepped out of the nursery and stood beside her unmoving mother "Then what _will_ you do..?"

The cats of Thunderclan all turned and looked at the little white she-kit. After a moment, most cats looked down at their paws, unable to watch Sapkit and Fireheart.

Bluestar spoke not to Sapkit but instead to Sandstorm "You will be exiled. If we even hear anything from the other 'Clans about you, I will personally hunt you down and kill you my self." She snarled.

Sapkit looked down at her mother.

Her eyes were glazed, reflecting Silverpelt, which swarmed above the 'Clans.

"Yellowfang! Come help Spottedfoot!" Fireheart hissed.

The gray she-cat looked up at Fireheart as she finished mixing poultices together and nodded, rushing over to Spottedfoot with a bundle of herbs.

Everyone, even Sandstorm, remained still and watched as Yellowfang worked over Spottedfoot. She cleaned wounds, pressed cobwebs on the deep gash on her side and her injured back leg, but Spottedfoot remained still.

The cold wind ruffled every cat's pelt and dragged bloody tufts of fur across the clearing, some getting stuck in puddles of blood.

Sapkit watched as Yellowfang stopped, panting over the dappled queen's body, the medicine cat's eyes closed.

Finally she turned and opened her eyes. She murmured quietly "I- I'm afraid there's nothing left I can do..." She looked at Fireheart, who's eyes grew bigger "She's in the paws of Starclan, now."

"No!" The tom wailed and rushed over to Spottedfoot's body.

Sandstorm looked at this scene smugly as Longtail entwined his tail with hers.

It _was_ true.

But Sapkit still gave a silent prayer to Starclan.

_Please, Starclan cats, if you can really hear me...Return my mother to me. I won't be able to live with myself if she's not here... Just like cats need air to breath._

**Oh no! Don't freak out! **

**Read the next chapter to find out what happens!**


	19. Chapter 19

***Highfives Iceshadow911247* Best yo mama joke eva.**

**Roflmao**

** Chapter Eighteen - Doin' what Starclan does Best**

The dappled queen blinked and found herself back in Starclan. She was in the Fourtrees, and a familiar gray she-cat sat across the clearing from her, her yellow eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Yellowfang! Why did you wake me?" She hissed "I have to go back!"

Yellowfang blinked slowly and padded towards the worrying cat. "Unfortunately," She croaked ",it will be very difficult for you to return to a dream world. Especially," Yellowfang stopped and sat in front of her ",when you are dead."

"I know I'm dead! Let me sleep, so I can go back and help them with the battle!" The dappled she-cat yowled.

Yellowfang sighed "You're not getting what I'm saying. You are dead. You died in _battle_.That particular battle is over now and you have died. You went to sleep in Starclan for almost seven days and then you disappeared. You belong to that fantasy world of yours now." She broke off to take a breath, then looked at the shocked she-cat. "You are dead, Spottedfoot."

"I...belong to that world? ..." She looked at the sky. "So I guess I never could live in any world... Not without dying. I now... I'll never be able to go back..." She looked down at her paws, her eyes glistening with sadness.

Yellowfang sighed "That's not true. There _is_ as way you can go back, but it won't be open for long and I don't know when this break in the Four Worlds closes."

"Yellowfang tha-that's great!" Spottedfoot stammered "But...what do you mean by 'Four Worlds"?

"There are four worlds: Living, StarClan, The Dark Forest, and what we call 'The Imagined'. The Imagined is a rare world that isn't often heard of. It usually comes from people in Starclan though, like you - Or at least the old you." Yellowfang explained hoarsely "The rift between Starclan and the Imagined is closing faster that we're talking so you need to think fast. I have figured out a way for you to go back - Do you take this chance? All memory of you will be erased."

Spottedfoot's mind raced. Take this chance and be forgotten forever, or live the life she's always wanted?

She nodded "Take me back." Spottedfoot confirmed.

Yellowfang's eyes softened "I'm glad you chose that." She licked the top of Spottedfoot's head "_I_ won't ever forget you...Spottedfoot." Then she straightened "Now lie down and sleep. We need to hurry."

Spottedfoot curled up and closed her eyes. Before she drifted completly to sleep, she murmured "Thank you, Yellowfang. I will miss you all."

* * *

><p>Sapkit sat at the edge of the clearing, watching Sandstorm and the foxes as they prepared to leave.<p>

"If I find out you haven't left the 'Clan territories, your pelt is mine." Bluestar growled.

Sandstorm smirked smugly "Don't worry, Bluestar." She looked at Fireheart - And Spottedfoot's body "I've done what I needed to."

Sapkit's fur pricked to lunge at Sandstorm, but she didn't even dare, especially with those foxes there.

Kindlekit sat beside their father, mourning Spottedfoot, Barkkit and Fernkit, as Sapkit watched them.

An elder whispered from her den "Bluestar needs to name a deputy soon. It's almost moonhigh."

Mousefur, the elder who whispered, yowled loudly as if nothing had really happened "Bluestar! It's almost moonhigh. We need a new deputy!"

The gray-blue queen didn't turn for a moment, but instead padded onto the Highrock. Sandstorm was about to leave when Bluestar snarled at her "Don't go just yet, _fox-heart_."

Sandstorm stopped and sat, the foxes copying her.

"I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirit of Tigerclaw may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan shall be Fireheart. I trust that he will help lead our clan in the right direction."

Every cat halfheartedly called out his name. They were all too exhausted to do anything right now, mentally and physically.

Fireheart didn't even react.

He didn't do anything, in fact. He skipped his meal, he's not talking. Sapkit was lucky that he was even breathing.

Kindlekit got to his paws and stumbled towards the nursery. He avoided his dead sisters as much as possible. Sapkit could understand why.

The little white kit wandered over to her father and mewed "You need to eat and rest."

Fireheart didn't look at her "Can't eat. Can't sleep."

Sapkit frowned "Can't means won't..."

Her father sighed and looked at the kit "You are so much like her..."

Sapkit didn't know what to say, and was luckily cut off by Longtail and Sandstorm, who stood by the gorse tunnel. "I'm coming with you." Longtail announced to Sandstorm.

Sapkit heard Sandstorm purr "I'm glad." Then she turned to the foxes "Let's go. Try not to get us any other trouble.. I know exactly where we are going, and it may take a while."

They all padded out of the tunnel.

Fireheart turned back to Spottedfoot's body, pushing his muzzle into an uninjured patch of fur.

Sapkit sighed and joined him.

Sapkit tried to smell her mother's sweet scent, but all that was left was the sour smell of foxes.

Slowly, very slowly, Sapkit began to drift to sleep, even though the sun was dying the sky a creamy pink.

Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she felt something twitch beneath her. She ignored it. Fireheart must have accidentally moved Spottedfoot.

There was another twitch. And another, and another.

Spottedfoot lifted her head and Fireheart's eyes widened as he stared at her, his muzzle still pushed in her fur.

Sapkit didn't believe it. She couldn't. Had Starclan really answered her prayers?

Spottedfoot blinked, as if she'd been asleep the whole time "Whada miss..." She croaked and coughed. She spat out phlegmy blood.

Fireheart continued to stare in disbelieve. Sapkit got to her paws and stared at her mother "Spottedfoot?" She whispered.

Her father scrambled to his paws and let the queen stand. Spottedfoot stood groggily, but managed to stay on her paws.

Fireheart stared, unable to speak or even blink.

"Well," Spottedfoot meowed hoarsely "I'm back."

Finally Fireheart was able to say something "Was it..Was it Starclan?"

Spottedfoot nodded "The old one, yes."

Sapkit rushed towards her mother and rubbed her head against her side. "I thought you left me." She whispered to Spottedfoot.

"I thought so too.." Spottedfoot murmured.

Bluestar looked up from Tigerclaw's body and gasped.

"_Spottedfoot!_" She wailed in relief "How did you..?"

Bluestar rushed over to Spottedfoot's side. The rest of the clan stirred and came out of their dens. They all stared at Spottedfoot in awe.

Yellowfang stepped out of her den and stared at Spottedfoot. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered quietly.

Spottedfoot lifted her head "You did all you could - That was more than enough." Her words seemed to mean more than they seemed.

**I TOLD YOU NOT TO FREAK lol**

**Still not done yet, though :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**LAST. FRIGGIN'. CHAPTER! :D**

** Chapter Nineteen - After the storm...**

Firestar woke and stretched in his den. After quickly grooming himself, he trotted out of the leader's den and into the hard packed clearing.

Lately, he hasn't been able to sleep. Something has been missing, something he couldn't quite pin his claw on...

He saw Graystripe. He knew he had to do this, or he would wonder about it for yet another moon.

"Graystripe!" He called "Come here."

His furry gray friend looked up from peeling an outer piece of claw off, and padded over. "Yeah?"

"We're going to the Moonstones. I want to speak with Starclan about m- ... About something."

Graystripe hesitated then nodded "I'll go get my herbs..." He mewed and dashed over to Cinderpelt's den.

Firestar looked up at the sky. The sun was already rising high above the trees.

Without skipping a beat, they left, leaving Sandstorm in charge.

* * *

><p>"It's time." Firestar announced, getting to his paws.<p>

"I'll wait out here, and guard the entrance." Graystripe replied, resting his head on his paws.

Firestar nodded and scrambled through the tunnel, desperate to see some light. As he emerged into the little cavern that held the Moonstone, his heart skipped a beat. It felt as if he shouldn't know what he was missing...

He knelt and touch his nose to the stone, instantly falling asleep.

When he woke, he was in the Fourtrees Gathering place. A star flowed from the sky and landed gracefully in the dewy clearing in front of him. He realized it was Yellowfang, his old friend and medicine cat, who died saving Patchpelt from a fire. They both died.

"Greetings, Yellowfang." He mewed.

"Hello, Firestar. I trust all is well?" She asked.

"Well...that depends on what's going on."

"Oh?"

He nodded "I feel as if something is missing. Something that was part of my life..."

Yellowfang's eyes flashed. "It was probably nothing Firestar.."

"Yellowfang, if you know, please tell me."

The gray she-cat hesitated, then shook her head "There is nothing missing, Firestar. You're just being a worrying squirrel."

The Thunderclan leader thought for a moment. Yellowfang seemed to notice and leaned forward and touched noses with him, seemingly comforting him.

As she did so, something spread over him. He forgot why he was even here.

"Now, get back to your clan. They need you more."

Firestar blinked "Uhh...Yeah..." He nodded "Thank you, Yellowfang."

* * *

><p>Yellowfang watched after Firestar. She knew he had the faintest memories of Spottedfoot left, but she couldn't let him remember.<p>

So she erased his memory.

* * *

><p>Sapkit, Kindlekit, Fireheart, and Spottedfoot all lay in the sun, relaxing.<p>

The little she-kit was still baffled. Her mother had simply come back from death. How had she managed that? But it doesn't matter anymore.

Sandstorm and those foxes were gone forever. Their mother was back. Their father was deputy.

But as Sapkit thought about this, her fur along her spine pricked. What Sandstorm _didn't_ disappear from their lives forever? What if..

She shook her head. Those days are over.

The kit let her mother groom her head as she began to fall asleep.

There was no need to worry anymore...

* * *

><p>Spottedfoot groomed her little she-kit. She knew what Sapkit was thinking about. The most recent events that could be summed up as, simply, Sandstorm.<p>

But Spottedfoot knew that if she ever saw that flea-bag, one of them wouldn't be able to walk away from the fight- And it wasn't going to be Spottedfoot.

But for now, her family was safe. That's all that matters.

Spottedfoot knew her kits would fight a whole war just for their parents safety. Just as Spottedfoot fought the foxes for her kits.

Sandstorm hurt everyone in the clan.

Well, that storm is over.

**Yaaaaay! Dooone!**

**'When: Sapkit's War' is coming out ASAP :D **

**This one is short cause I couldn't think of too much lol **

**:3**


End file.
